


Devour

by orphan_account



Series: Darkstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, DarkStuck, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John Egbert passes out in a dark alleyway, he awakens with strange new powers. As he struggles to come to terms with them, he realizes that he is being hunted by a strange organization called the Felt. In the search for answers, who will live and who will die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tormented Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as the story progresses.

_In the ancient days of old_

_La le lo, days of old_

_Came a demon with a hunger_

_To eat and tear the world asunder_

_With a craving for all power_

_He was known as The Devour_

\------Chapter 1------

Tormented Souls

                John Egbert awakens face down in the middle of a dank alley. He groans and clutches his head, curling up into a small ball. What was happening to him? He screams as a wave of pain hit him, then everything goes black.

Oh god what time is it? Dark, that was all he could say. Does anyone know where he is? He tries to remember if he's made plans with any of them, but quicky falls back into blissful darkness.

                Silence. He awakens again to a faint shout. “Egbert!? Where the hell are you!?”

So even Dave had started to worry. What time was it anyways? Dark, that was all he knew. He tried to call back to his friend, but could only manage a small moan.

                “Wh- John, there you are! Where have you been!? Do you know what time it is!? Rose has been frea-“

                John cuts him off with another agonized groan. Every single word feels like a hammer pounding an anvil.

                Dave looks down and frowns, his silver hair swaying in the subtle breeze. John notices that he’s wearing a rather nice red button down shirt and black slacks. Had he just been on a date with Jade? Funny how, in the midst of pain, he still noticed small things like that.

                Dave quickly erases his frown, adopting his usual poker face. “Shit, what happened to you, Egbert? Right, I’m gonna call Rose” He steps back and pulls out a sleek—you guessed it—red phone and quickly dials a number. “Hey, Rose. Listen, I found John. No-“ He winces moves the phone away. “Ow—hey—stop—please—just listen—no—Rose—Rose—ROOOOOOOOSE!!!!!”

He breaths heavily for a few seconds before calming back down. He runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath before continuing in a mild tone, “Now, would you please stop shouting? Yes, I found John. In the middle of some shitty alleyway, and he looks really bad. Yes, I me—Rose, what did I say about shouting? No, he’s fine—I mean he’s not fine; he’s probably going to be fine. He just looks sick—wha? I’m not a doctor how am I supposed to know what’s wrong with him? Rose, you’re shouting again…. Look, can you come pick us up or not? Right, we’re at…”

John clutches his head and cries out, wishing Dave would shut up. Dave grimaces and pulls the phone away again. “Rose? Rose, you’re screaming again. Please just get here as”

Everything fades to deep, dark bliss.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Flashes of awareness permeate the fog of darkness. Rose, pulling up in a sleek pink car, running out with a worried look on her face.  She gets out and cradles his head in her lap, looking down to say

 he’s in a hospital, doctors and nurses rushing around in a panic. He hears some medical terms shouted, feels some needles penetrate his skin, and everything feels surreal, as

Rose, clutching his hand as his friends sit by his bed. Jade looks like she’s been crying, Rose offers him a small smile, and Dave… well, Dave looks like this happens every day. But the way he hunches over, pinching the bridge of his nose, John knows that

His own father, looking down on him in worry. He hadn’t seen his dad since he hit seventeen moved to New York to start college. His friends had gone to the same college, UGU, and they had all gotten apartments together: John and Dave sharing one, Rose and Jade living next door. It was bliss, he had never felt

He’s convulsing, screaming as what feels like liquid fire flies through his veins. He feels like he’s in an iron maiden, needles penetrating his very flesh. He hears shouts of alarm and people in white coats rush towards him and

Silence. Darkness. A deep voice speaks to him, whispering a single sinister word:

_**DEVOUR**_


	2. Madness Enthalpy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags will be updated as the story progresses. Any questions, comments, concerns, or criticisms will be greatly appreciated, thanks.

  John slowly opens his eyes. He feels… comfortable.  Untill he remembers the previous night. With a gasp, he bolts up, trying to remember all that had happened to him. He looks around—he’s in a hospital room. He notices Rose sleeping in a chair to his right. She sighs softly and stirs. She looks at him drowsily, before gasping. “JOHN! YOU’RE AWAKE!” She shouts, before lunging forward and hugging him.

John starts, unused to such displays of emotion from his girlfriend. He hesitantly hugs her back. “Hey Rose… uh…. What happened?”

She leans back and looks him in the eyes. “I was hoping you could tell me. Dave found you passed out in an alley.”

Before he can reply, he is interrupted by a man entering the room. John stares at him. Beautiful. That’s honestly the only word that can describe this man. He is beautiful. He’s tall and tan, with flowing brown hair going down to his shoulders. He has a nice hint of stubble on his face, and his dark green eyes sparkle with an eager earnest that could make even the hardest heart melt. He fills the room with his presence, so warm that John can’t resist wanting to be his friend. He walks forward and clasps John’s hand. “Aha, good to see you up, John!”

John has to briefly remind himself that he is not a homosexual. That man has the most delightful British accent.  John looks at him, slightly dazed. “Thanks… uh… who are you?”

The man smacks his head. “Ah, pardon, I forgot you’ve been unconscious. Forgive me; my name is Doctor Ambrose Scratch. I’ve been looking after you for a while now. You seem to have come down with a rather rare disease, one _cupiditas vorare_. Tis from the group _creduli cibuli_.”

John looks crestfallen. “Oh. Is… is it contagious?”

Doctor Scratch laughs (god that laugh was infectious). “Oh heavens no, do you think I would let your friends in here if it was? No, and you’re almost healed up to!. It’s about time, you’ve been out for an entire week. We-“

“WOAH WOAH WOAH, A WEEK!?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact. But you will be free to go tomorrow, although I suggest you try not to exert yourself too much in the coming days. Mrs. Lalonde, visiting hours are almost up so I suggest you wrap this up. Cheers.” He grins, then exits the room.

Rose smiles at him, then kisses him on the head. “Bye John, I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t worry, we’ll bake you a celebratory cake for your clean bill of health tomorrow.”

“Bluuuh. Please no, anything but a cake.”

Rose merely smirks as she exits the room.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**_DESIRE TO DEVOUR THY NEED TO EXTINGUISH THE LIFE THAT FLOWS THROUGH ALL VEINS FOR LIVING IS BUT DEATH AND WHAT IS DEATH BUT ANOTHER FORM OF LIFE DENY YOUR TRUE NATURE NO LONGER NOBLE DEMON YOU HAVE BUT ONE PURPOSE EAT GORGE CONSUME DEVOUR_ **

John snaps awake, clutching his head in confusion. “H-hello?” he calls out hesitantly. Silence. Okay, maybe it was just a dream. He has been sick for a while, that probably messes with your head a bit.

He rolls out of bed. Bad move, he realizes, as his face greets the floor ever so harshly. The door opens as Dave ambles over to him. He nods at John. “Sup? That seems like a strange place to sleep… but hey, I ain’t judging.”

John chuckles softly, knowing that Dave hates to be reminded of his Texan drawl. He decides not to mention it, though, he feels so happy getting out of the hospital **_(_** ** _OH FOOLISH DEMON IF ONLY THOU KNEWST WHAT WAS COMING)._** Dave puts on a shit-eating grin, and John looks at him suspiciously. “Dave, what are y- HEY PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!”

Dave merely laughs as he picks up John and carries him out of the hospital like a potato sack. He drops his load into his shiny red 2012 Chevy Camaro (a gift from his Bro for graduating high school. A whole lot better than the danky blue pickup truck John’s dad had given him) and speeds away. As usual, Dave goes far over the speed limit and glides effortlessly through traffic **_(GO RUN AWAY ONLY PAIN AND SUFFERING AWAITS YE HERE)_** , yet always slows down when he is about to pass a cop. Strider sense, as he always said.

They finally arrive at the apartment, and John desperately flops out of the car, trying not to throw up. After all this time, he still hasn't gotten used to Dave's driving (although driving was far too lenient of a term).

As they head up the stairs, the door to their apartment slams open and Jade leaps out and tackle hugs him down the stairs.

“JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!” She squeals. Before he can get in a word, she begins to babble, “OH MY GOD I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU DAVE FOUND YOU IN AN ALLEY AND THEN ROSE WENT AND GOT YOU GUYS AND I WANTED TO COME BUT THEY WOULDN’T LET ME BECAUSE I HAD A TEST THE NEXT DAY AND THEN I WENT TO THE HOSPITAL AND YOU WOULDN’T WAKE UP AND THEN YOUR DAD CAME AND WE WERE ALL SO WORRIED AND WE VISITED YOU EVERYDAY AN-“

“Shit, Jade, don’t kill the poor guy” Dave remarks as he lifts Jade effortlessly with one hand. She giggles as she flails around in his grip, swinging to and fro. It was so cute, it was a little nauseating.

John shakes his head as he enters the apartment, and laughs as he sees everyone else inside. Rose, his father, Rose’s Mom, and Dave’s Bro (and Lil Cal ~~unfortunately~~ ) all stand around the table… with a cake. John runs up to greet them, laughing and hugging them before he calmly takes the cake and tosses it out the window. His dad merely shakes his head in disappointment and brings up the replacement. Maybe one day his son will learn the joy of a cake. For now, though, he smiles softly as he watches his son devour the pie that Rose made as he goofs around his friends. He sheds a tear of fatherly pride watching him, all grown up now. He feels a hand on his shoulder and turn to see Dirk there, and they nod at each other in understanding.

Roxie watches the two share a moment of manly bonding, before raising a martini to her lips and taking a sip. It was hard to watch children grow old; it was hard to realize that person you are talking to you is no longer a child, but has her own opinions, beliefs, and responsibilities. In the end, you won’t always be around to help them. In the end, you can only watch them tackle their problems, watch them wound themselves and suffer. In the end, you can only hope everything turns out well

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

John sits at the kitchen table long after everyone had left. Their guardians had gone back to their respective homes (albiet his father a little hesitantly), Rose and Jade had left to their apartments, and Dave had long since gone to bed (He was one of those “early to bed, early to rise” people).

He hears soft snores emanate from the bedroom across the hall, and the familiar sound almost reassured the anxiety welling within him. Almost. There was an unshakable dread within him, a horrible premonition that something was going to go horribly wrong. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights, unsure of whether to fight or flee. Watching the soft shadows shift silently upon the dark blue wall lulls him into a calmer state of mind, and he starts to relax.

Until he hears a scream. He leaps out of the chair and rushes to the window, looking out to see—

An elderly couple wondering why the hell there was cake all over their car. He slowly backs away from the window. He laughs to himself. He’s just being ridiculous.

 

**_RELAX NOT PREPARE THYSELF FOR THE FEARS TO COME DEVOUR_ **


	3. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags will be updated as the story progresses.

**_DEVOUR THE HOUR SMILE AS SPACE TIME COWERS BEFORE THY POWER THE BITTER SWEET SHOWER OF VICTORY TIS NOT SOUR DENY THYSELF NO LONGER DEVOUR_ **

“Shut up. Shut up shut up shut up” John mutters under his breath, admiring the new dark circles under his eyes. He's going crazy. It's obvious, but that still can't explain all that's happened to him in the past week.

The first change he had noticed was obviously the Voice. Kinda hard not to notice the smooth, slick baritone speaking constantly in his head ever since he awoke in the hospital.

Of course, the most serious change he hadn't noticed himself. It was discovered when he and his friends had decided to go swimming one particularly hot day. After John had changed into his handy-dandy Ghost Buster swim trunks and entered the pool, he noticed many girls’ heads turning as he walked by. At first he had assumed that it was the fault of an almost eighteen-year old wearing Ghost Buster swim trunks, but even Rose had raised an eyebrow when she saw him, and he lips had lifted ever so slightly. Dave turned, gaped at him, and adjusted his shades (which were actually just heavily tinted goggles, but by God don’t tell him that), shouting, “Holy shit, Egbert! You been working out!?”

Why, as a matter of fact he had!!! But not nearly hard enough to elicit such reactions. He turned and glimpsed at himself in a nearby mirror, and what he saw shocked even him. He had a whole lot of muscle. While he was nowhere near buff, he still looked lean and mean. Any other time he would have paused to admire his newly found six-pack, but he felt more disturbed than anything else.

On the way home that night, he excused himself from his friends for a few minutes. He walked into a secluded alley long enough to confirm that yes he did indeed have super-duper night vision. On a whim, a brief flash of insanity, he whirled around and punched a wall (he wasn’t always the sharpest crayon in the box). To his surprise (and relief), he didn’t break his fist. He broke the wall. The freaking wall. So not only did he have supernatural muscle, he also had supernatural strength. A chill ran down his spine, completely unrelated to the cool spring air. All that night, his Voice kept him awake, silently crying:

**_DENY THYSELF NO LONGER DEVOUR_ **

His reverie was interrupted by furious knocking on the door. “God damn Egbert, you’re taking forever! Have you turned into a woman or something!?”

John snorts. “Sorry Dave, I’m not turning into a lady anytime soon. You’ll be stuck with Jade for now.”

“Awww, my hearts bleeding man. You know I love you! The deep, true love that happens in those shitty movies you watch! But seriously, hurry up. Waffles are getting cold.”

John scoffs as he exits the bathroom. He has to face reality sooner or later. The sent of maple syrup greets him as he enters the kitchen. Dave hands him a plate stacked high with waffles. “Eat up John!” He grins. “Growing boys like us need to keep up our strength.”

They made small talk as they ate, talking about school and friends. “So,” Dave was saying, “I’m thinking about taking Jade to see that later this week.”

“What!? No way, why on earth would you do that?”

“C’mon, who wouldn’t love an ironic horror movie date?

“Uhhh, Jade? Course, you’re just taking her so she’ll hold onto you throughout the entire movie, aren’t you?”

“What are you talking about? I could make her cling to me any time I want. Any day of the week. I got all the ladies swooning for me, she should be grateful I chose her!”

John laughed. Despite Dave’s devil may care attitude about their relationship; they all knew that he was Jade's little bitch. He sighs wistfully. It was times like these he could feel his mysterious dread cease, times that he could truly relax and be reminded that everything was alright **_(TIS NOT ALRIGHT NOBLE DEMON RELAX NOT PREPARE THYSELF DEVOUR)_**

“Shut up.” He mutters under his breath.

“What!? Oh, you’re just jealous that I get love letters all the time, any girl I can pick, and you’re stuck with Rose, ain’t ya?”

Dave was oblivious. Of course he was oblivious, was he supposed to hear the imaginary voice inside of his head? **_(IMAGINARY NOT SOON THEY SHALL SEE ALL SHALL SEE AS REALITY CRUMBLES LIE CORRUPT ERASE DEVOUR)_**

John opts to grin instead. “Careful, Dave. Your Texas is showing.”

Dave growls under his breath as he finishes the last of his waffles. “Right, well I have to get going. You enjoy your late classes. Adios mi amigo.”

Seeing as John wasn't a morning person, his first class didn't srat untill an hour after Dave's. With nothing to do, he wanders into the living room to play some of Dave's games, but quits after a while. He must not be cool anouth to play it, cause he has no idea what the heck wat going on. As he leans back in the soft olive mushrrom chair, a wave of dizziness overcomes him. He blinks, and everything… changes. He blinks again, and it's still there. But it wasn't. It wasn’t an obvious change, nothing with his normal vision. No colors, size, but he saw everything… deeper. A shimmer that was there yet wasn’t. He could…. He could _feel_ reality **_(TIS THE COMING OF THINE POWER ACCEPT IT ALL DEVOUR)._**

He groans, the new sensations giving him a headache. This feeling of reality, it was awe inspiring. He could feel each individual air molecule vibrating, feel the oxygen shift in his lungs, he could feel _everything_. And he knew that if he concentrated hard enough, if he really _pushed_  at the shimmer, that he could displace it ** _(EMBRACE THINE POWER DEVOUR)_**. Something amazing, something horrible would happen. He had never feared something so much. He had never desired something so much.

**_(TIS BUT THINE HUNGER TIS BUT THINE NATURE EMBRACE IT NOW EAT GORGE CONSUME DEVOUR)_**

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

John groans as he walks down the street. Why on earth had he decided to take advanced calculus? He has no clue what he's doing, math isn't his strong suite  **(CAREFUL NOW NOBLE DEMON THOU WOULDST FACE WORSE PROBLEMS THEN THINE REALIZES).**

“OH WOULD YOU SH-“John starts to yell, but then he realizes that there is a man staring at him about 10 feet down next to an alley. He’s tall and thin, wearing a black button down shirt, black slacks, black shoes, and…. Is that a black cape!? It is indeed, and under a black hood he wears a white half-mask. As John warily walks forward, the man turns and grins at him. The visible flesh on his face is snowy pale, with silvery scars blemishing the surface. He groans inwardly. Why does he always come across the weirdest people? He’ll probably end up on tomorrow headlines. Boy found dead in alleyway, dismembered beyond recognition! **_(CLALM THYSELF NOBLE DEMON USE THY HUNGER USE THINE POWER DEVOUR)_**

The man’s grin widens as John draws nearer. He chuckles, a low, dark sound. “Are you, by any chance, the Noble Demon?”

John stops in his tracks, eye widening. “Wh-wh-what?” He answers (He really should be running the other way by now **_(THOU SHOULD BE CONSUMING BY NOW DEVOUR)_** )

The man laughs. It’s a horrible laugh, low and demonic. “But you are, aren’t you!? The Noble Demon Devour?”

“We- I- I don’t know what you’re talking about?” How the hell does that man know that!? 

The strange man doesn’t look like he’s going to help him, however. In fact, he starts to laugh even harder, rising into a high pitched keen. “HAHAHAHAHAHA, YES! MY MASTER WOULD SURELY NOT FAIL ME! THEN WOULD YOU ALLOW ME TO PARTAKE OF YOUR BLOOOOOOD!?” He howls, drawing a knife from his robes. Awww man, this just is not going well. John dives out of the way, missing the knife by mere inches **_(WHAT IS THOUST WAITING FOR DEVOUR)_**

The man (what is he, some sort of cultist!?) whirls around, laughing manically as he charges again. John tries to scramble away but fails to completely dodge it, suffering a deep cut on his cheek _**(DOST THOUST WHISH TO DIE HURRY UP DEVOUR)**_.

He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t focus, couldn’t scream. His mind went blank as instinct kicked in. A primal, base instinct that surpassed all in favor of self preservation. Without a second thought, he raises a trembling left hand and feels a low, guttural growl form in the back of his throat.. And then he _pushes_. There was no physical effort involved at all, just a mental shove at reality itself. There was only a slight resistance before it existence eagerly crumbled before his will. At what happened next would be burned into John’s mind for the rest of his life.

The wind stopped blowing. The cultist froze, looking slightly disturbed. The air… warped, compressing and stretching until a gaping black hole formed. There was silence. The cultist gaped in horror, then screamed and tried to flee. He failed. The hole began to suck everything in as if it were a vacuum: leaves, grass, dust, insects, rubble. The cultist himself. His scream grew ever louder, pleading “PLEASE STOP NOBLE DEMON I’M SORRY I’LL LEAVE YOU ALONE DON’T EAT ME PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHh-“Then he was sucked into the hole, and his scream ended abruptly. It was mercifully quick. Soon afterwards the hole collapsed in on itself and vanished, leaving no trace of itself. John stared in silence, in horror at what he had just accomplished. Then his vision blurred and the ground rushed up to meet his face.

**_CONGRATULATIONS ON THY FIRST MEAL NOBLE DEMON_ **

**_DEVOUR_ **


	4. Awaken

John slowly opens his eyes and lets out a small groan. His head is pounding, his tongue feels rough and dry, and his eyes ache. Hell, his teeth ache.  He drags himself to his feet and looks around. The alley is calm and quiet; the only evidence of the cultist was his knife lying on the road.

John picks up the knife and looks at it. He was no expert on weapons, but it looked rather ceremonial. The hilt was made of a shiny black metal; covered with elaborate ridges and decorative grooves that actually provided an excellent grip. Near the blade were elaborate, curving cross guards that made a downward dome around his hand. That was made of a shiny yellow metal (gold possibly?). The blade was simple and straight, yet it was a snaguine. He stares at it, puzzled. He could have sworn it was silver when he first saw it.

John shrugs and slides the blade into his pocket. Memory can play tricks on people, and he has other things to worry about. He slowly limps out of the alley, leaning heavily on the wall. His head is spinning, is vision blurry, and all he wants to do is lie down and sleep. Even The Voice is silent for the time being.

Passing by a tinted window, he stops to look at himself in the reflective glass and groans. His hair is even more unkempt then usual and his shirt is terribly crinkled; even worse, he’s got a great layer of dirt caking his face and clothes. Turning his face, he notices a large smear of dried blood where the dagger cut him. Rubbing it, he’s surprised at the absence of a wound (supernatural healing too?).

A blaring tone disrupts the silence. John winces and pulls out his phone. As he answers it, Dave’s asking where the hell he’s been. The sun is just now setting, so he couldn’t have been out for more than an hour. He clutches his aching head and mutters something about a calculus support group for the intellectually stunted. A little while later, he’s satisfied Dave (hopefully), and begins to stumble home.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A week has passed since that day. His friends all worry about him, he can tell, but they can’t help him, especially if he won’t let them. He hardly sleeps anymore, the few hours he does are plagued by nightmares; from flashbacks of the day with the cultist, to other nightmares of the dark and unknown. Twisted beings with black scales and gaping maws roam his dreamscape, leaving without peace. God knows how many times Dave has burst into his room to find him screaming and clawing the bed as he twists himself into a knot in the sweat soaked sheets. His face has been eternally marked by dark shadows under his eyes.

He rarely speaks anymore, even less than Rose. Every little noise causes him to jump in fright AND THE GOD DAMNED VOICE WILL NOT SHUT UP

COLLECT THYSELF DEVOUR PREPARE FOR THY NEXT MEAL WHY DOST THOU HESITATE TIS BUT THY NATURE TIS BUT THY DUTY DENY THYSELF NO LONGER DEVOUR

“What do you want me to eat, huh!? Everyone!? Everything!?” John struggles to keep his voice to a whisper. The last thing his friends need is to catch him talking to himself.

TIS BUT THY NATURE TIS BUT TH-

“Do you have anything else to say!?” John growls. Silence. He scoffs. “Then shut up.”

That night he eats dinner with his friends at a local Steak n’ Shake. As he picks at his food, he musters up the courage to ask Rose, “Have yo-“

“HOLY CRAP HE SPEAKS!”

Rose kicks Dave under the table, who impassively nods at her in return. She kicks him harder (not very passive-aggressive, mind you), and this time he winces and rubs his shin.

She returns her scrutinizing gaze to him. “Continue.”

“You… You like the really weird tentacle monsters and stuff, right?”

She sighs. “They’re not… alright, yes. What of them?”

“Have you ever heard of something called The… The Noble Demon Devour?”

She frowns. “I can’t say I have. Why?”

“Oh, uh, no reason.”

“Wait, did you say the Noble Demon Devour!? I’ve heard that before!”

 “Oh really?” John asks casually, trying not to betray his burning need for answers. “Where from?”

“The Trolls.”

Jade screams, “THE TROLLS!?!”

Every head in the restaurant snaps in their direction. Rose smiles at them apologetically before lightly smacking Jade in the head. Jade continues in a calmer voice, “But aren’t they… like…. Dangerous?”

“Oh, don’t worry; I wasn’t hanging out with them or anything. I was just walking by and heard them mention that. I really didn’t catch anything else; they noticed me and growled at me. Freaking growled!”

He laughs with his friends as they continue to eat; hiding once more behind the façade of normalcy (not that it really fools anyone). He doesn’t tell them, but he knows where he’ll be going tomorrow.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Finally it was Friday afternoon. John wouldn’t have to go back to school for an entire two days! He frowns, scratching his head. It’s been twenty-five days since he had become this “Noble Demon”, assuming the night he had passed out in the alley was the origin. Almost a full month and he still had no clue what was happening. Time to change that.

About ten miles out of the city was a mine called the Hive. This was where the Trolls lived. No one was quite sure why they lived there. Not that anyone really cared, actually. Irritating the Trolls never really went well for anyone.

Therefore no one knew much about the Trolls. They were a small sect within UGU that obviously kept mostly to themselves. John knew that there were twelve of them. They were all pale—now Dave and Rose, being albinos and all, were vampire pale. But these guys were practically _gray_ —and all of them had black hair.

John takes a deep breath, reminds himself that he’s an idiot, and reaches for the gate.

“I thought I might find you here.”

He winces. Busted. Turning to his right, he watches Rose emerge from the shadows, a deadly glare on her face.

“N-now look, I can explain-“

“Bullshit. You’ve been acting strange ever since Dave found you in that alley. You’ve practically stopped talking to us this past week! Jade’s gone crazy worrying about you, Dave’s half convinced that you’ve joined the Mexican Drug Cartel, and I… I…” She breaks off, tears glistening in her eyes.

Oh shit. He’s making his girlfriend cry. Rose Lalonde does not cry easily. He mentally kicks himself for being an asshole. Of course his friends are worried about him. Cautiously, he reaches for her. “Rose…”

She smacks him. Ouch. Yeah, he probably deserved that. “SO WHY WON’T YOU TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!”

“It’s… I mean… Well…”

“Seriously!? Does you not trust us or something!? Why can’t you tell us one little—“

“BECAUSE I DON’T KNOW!” He half shouts, half sobs at her. He regrets yelling as soon as the words leave his mouth, but the stress has become too much. She steps back looking at him with concern now. She tentatively reaches for his trembling body. “John…”

But he can’t stop himself now.  “I don’t know what’s going on with me strange things like really strange things have been happening to me things that I can’t explain because you wouldn’t believe me no one would believe me and this might be the ONLY PLACE that I can find answers, and- and-“

He stops, gasping for breath, clutching his chest. He finally makes eye contact with her. “Rose, last Thursday I was attacked by a man, and I might have killed him. I didn’t mean to, it was an accident, and it was self defense, and it was some supernatural thing, and…”

Dear god, Rose is staring at him as if he’s grown and extra head. He shakes his head and grabs her hand, dragging her along to the Hive. “Just… come on…”


	5. Answers

He slams open the gate and walks up to the cave’s maw, a protesting Rose in tow. Before he made it halfway to the entrance, and angry looking youth came scrambling out of the cave. “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING HERE!?” His voice is very hoarse, as if he screams a lot. Judging by his angry scowl, he probably does.

“Hello. What’s your name?”

“I ME-what? Err, Karakt Vantas. I mean, WHAT THE HELL BRINGS YOU HERE! WE DON-“

“What do you know about Devour?”

The troll pauses, shocked, before glaring at him with narrowed eyes. “What do _you_ know about the Noble Demon?”

John takes a deep breath. Here goes nothing. “I am he.”

Both Rose and Karkat turn his way, gaping in shock—although probably for very different reasons.

After a few moments, Karkat finally exhales. “If you’re telling me that, then I suppose you don’t know jack. Follow me then.”

A very confused Rose and a slightly less confused John follow him into the mine. On the way in, a female with red glasses leers at them. “Hey Karkat, who’re the guests?” She cackles.

“NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, THEY’RE GOING TO SEE THE GRAND HIGHBLOOD!”

Karkat drags them away from her. “So, uh, who was that weirdo?”

“WATCH YOUR TOUNGE DUMBASS THAT’S MY GIRLFRIEND!”

“You… talk like that to your girlfriend?”

“I TALK THIS WAY TO EVERYONE, SHE UNDERSTANDS! NOW SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ME!”

“So who is this… grand high blood we are going to meet?”

“HE’S, LIKE, THE EMPORER OF THE TROLLS.”

“So, he’s your ruler?”

“FUCK NO, THAT’S ME!”

He couldn’t say that he really understood what Karkat meant by that, but before he could press the matter he hears a loud scream to his right. Turning, he sees a short, frail kid in a wheel chair flying down a stony ramp. Running behind him, a girl in an eye patch laughs gleefully. “C’MON TAVROS! TRY AND STOP ME!”

“WH-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?”

“Eh? Don‘t worry about it. That’s his girlfriend, Vriska. They love each other very much.” He pauses, brow furrowing. “I think.”

What has he gotten himself into? He and Rose hold onto each other for dear life as Karkat leads them deeper and deeper into the mine. Surprisingly, the mine looks rather homey. There are electric lights installed in the stone walls, and they pass by multiple rooms (aka caves with doors) that look more comfortable then their apartments. Of course, that doesn’t stop he little voice in the back of his head that’s reassuringly reminding him that this would be the perfect place to hide a dead body, and Karkat WAS a raging psycho….

**_FEAR NOT THESE WOULD BY THY ONLY AllIES OUTSIDE THE DEMONS FOUR_ **

_Oh, I was wondering where you went off to._ John thought to himself. He doesn’t say it out loud, of course, with actual people standing nearby. By people, he meant Rose. The trolls were still debatable.

They approach a set of large wooden double doors with another troll standing in front of them. This one has hair down to his shoulders and is incredibly ripped. This much is obvious due to his tight black tank top. He cocks his head curiously at them, possibly glaring behind his cracked shades. “What do you all want with the High Blood?” He asks quizzically.

“STAND ASIDE EQUIUS, HE NEEDS TO SEE THIS!”

“Bu- but”

“Would you move!” John snaps. He doesn’t usually give into rage, but by god is he going to let this Equius person stand in his way of his long sought answers!?

The trolls stands there, sweating profusely, until he finally bows his head and steps aside.

“For the love of God, finally!” Karakt moves and pushes open the heavy double doors.

The strange crew walks into dark cavern, lit only by a few torches several feet ahead.

“Hey, Gamzee? You there bro?” Karakt asks hesitantly.

John shivers, goose bumps rising from his skin as a low chuckle emanates from a throne ahead of them. Surrounding the throne are hundreds of clown statues (damn, it almost feels like home). Directly ahead of them, atop the throne, sits a troll with greasy black hair adorning a face painted black and white.

“Karkat, my bro, motherfucks up? Eh, who’re these motherfuckers you brought with you?”

“Well, this one claims to be the Noble Demon. And with him is… is… who the hell are you people, anyways?”

John cracks up at that point, realizing that they haven’t even been formally introduced yet. “I’m John, this is Rose.” He says, mock bowing. “You might also know me as the Noble Demon Devour.”

“Really now? Could ya’ motherfuckin prove that now?”

John scratches his head. He can’t really tell if this troll hates them, or if it’s just his manner of speaking. After all, he doesn’t sounds angry—more amused than anything. Shaking his head, he focuses on the task at hand. He cringes at the thought of creating another vortex, but that’s really the only way to prove himself. Oh god those clown statues are starting to creep him out. Wait a minute…. John smirks as an idea forms in his head.

He points his hand towards a clown not particularly close to anyone. He knows that he doesn’t actually need to point to rip apart space-time, but it feel better doing it this way. More badass, maybe. He pushes at the fabric of reality again, and it gives way without much resistance. He watches the clown statue tremble for a few seconds before it implodes upon itself, vanishing entirely into the purple-black nexus he had created.

Now that he wasn’t in a panicked haze this time, he noticed that this vortex seemed bound to his will. With a small thought he could change the size or suction of the hole. He could even move it if he wanted. Instead, he merely opts to close it again. He takes a small comfort in knowing that as long as he has clarity of mind, he couldn’t hurt anyone he didn’t want to. He feels a sudden rush. He looks around, confused at the sudden burst of energy rushing through him. What was going on—

**_TIS BUT THE LAW OF NATURE ONE GROWS STRONGER AFTER CONSUMING THINE FOOD_ **

_Okay. That makes sense, I guess._

A sudden thought strikes him, and he looks at Gamzee nervously. Everyone seems to be slightly scared of this troll, and John _did_ just destroy one of his many clown dolls….

“He he he….. HAHAHA! THAT WAS MOTHERFUCKIN SWEET! THAT WAS SICK! NICE JOB!”

W… what?

“Right, Mr. Devour. Our archives are rusty, we haven’t looked at them in, quite frankly, a motherfuckin long time, and translating them is long and painful. But comeback next week and we’ll hook you up with some motherfuckin grub! So peace man, demon, whatever!”

“Umm…. Thanks. Bye then?”

“Awww yeah, my motherfuckin bro will show you out.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The journey topside was relatively quiet. They finally passed through the gate, Karkat screamed his farewell, and now the two of them just stand there in silence.

“So… ummm…”

“Well…. That happened….”

“And you didn’t… tell us about it?”

“What was I supposed to say? ‘Hey guys, check out these freaky new demon powers I have, and I really don’t know where they came from!’”

She sighs. “Yes, but… and about killing a man?”

He cringes. “I-I didn’t mean to, I swea—“

She shushes him, putting a finger to his lips. “Shhhhhh, I believe you, John. I know—WE know—you better than that. And now I think you should tell the others.”

“A-are you sure? I mean, is that a good idea?”

“Yes. And I’ll be there, right by your side. They’ll believe you. Eventually.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

So that was how the four ended up at the Lalonde-Harley kitchen table the night, revealing John’s new powers. Granted, it had taken a while to convince them, but once John “ate” an apple they took him more seriously.

“So… you have some freaky new demon powers, and you don’t know where they came from?”

“… yeah.”

“And you’re hearing voices?”

“… yeah.”

“And you didn’t get that new six pack willingly?”

“… yeah.”

Dave leans back, nodding. “Aight.”

“Wait… that’s it?”

“Whadda ya want me to do? Call a priest?”

“I just didn’t think you’d be so… cool about it.”

“What!? C’mon, man! This is Dave FUCKIN Strider you’re talking to!”

“Oh yeah… anyways, it’s been a really long day.” He shudders. “Those trolls are strange…. So yeah, if you guys are done interrogating me, I’m going to go get some sleep. Lord knows I need it…” he mutters.

So then Rose and Jade hug him goodbye, reminding him that they will always be there for him, and Dave puts him in a friendly headlock. And as Dave watches his friend exit the apartment, he can only think one thing, slightly guiltily: _I’m sorry Egbert, but I’m glad that it wasn’t me._

 

 

Famous last words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thats the end for the first segment. Thank you for reading, and see you all next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi everyone, thanks for reading this. This is actually my first time doing anything like this, so any questions, comments, concerns, or criticisms are greatly appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
